Pokemon Adventure
by The Queen of Stories
Summary: A man with a bad past with his son effects him now that his son has claimed revenge on him by hurting his friends and pokemon. When the son's followers kidnap his dad's pokemon, one of his pokemon is swept downriver and is confused on his surroundings where he lands. With the memories with his owner and friends, charmander and his other kidnapped pokemon friends go out on a quest.


All was silent in a Pokemon care place. It was nighttime and all the people and Pokemon were asleep except for a man with a red hat who was crisscrossed in a chair. He was enjoying the quiet. " Another day gone." The man whispered softly to himself. The man jolted as he heard the door of his care place slam open. Quickly, the man ran towards his door to see a kid looking down at his feet. " Uh, sorry for the noise." The kid apologized, looking embarrassed. The man's eyes softened, the fear that was in them before had vanished. " Have you a Pokemon in my care place? I don't recall seeing you dropping a Pokemon here." The boy shook his head. " I'm looking for a Pokemon." The man gave a confused look, the boy must've saw because he continued to speak. " I mean I'm not picking up a Pokemon but taking one that is... you know abandoned."

" That's why I'm here, kid. To look after the abandoned and dropped off Pokemon. If you wanted a Pokemon you could've caught one for yourself."

" I know sir. But my dad can't afford Poke-balls so he asked me to go and see if you would let me have one." Looking into the boy's eyes he saw the pleading for buddy to be by his side. Someone to help and comfort him through hard times. Though, however much he looked into the boy's eyes he couldn't give him the Pokemon. " I'm sorry boy, but you can't have one."

" I'm sorry sir, I really am." The man stared at the boy in confusion.

" What are you sorry-" The man couldn't finish his sentence because instantly several men in black came crashing through the windows. Three men pinned the man to the ground while the others ran down the long thick hall that led to where the Pokemon and his friends were sleeping in. The man could see sadness in the boy's eyes, and realized he had done something he didn't want to do. " Don't worry son, it's not your fault he wouldn't give you the Pokemon." The man shook in shock as he recognized the voice.

" Yes, its me old man. Carl Binnison. Remember... the one you kept putting down day after day."

" That was all in the past Carl!" The man said struggling to breath because the three men were squashing him to the ground. " Let a little weight go off the man, we don't want to kill him." Carl let out a gasp of relief as the weight shifted off of him and air hauled through his lungs. Though anger was bubbling inside of him. " Why are you doing this to me son? And why put my grandson into this?" The man snapped. " I just told you old man. You never treated me like I was a human! Like I was your son. You hurt me for all these years and now I have come back to hurt you as well."

" This is just about you and me, why put my Pokemon and friends into this? Isn't this a bit cowardly?" The man's son struck the man on his side. " Shut up you old sack of potatoes! And remember that these people listen to me. They would kill if I commanded them to. So I'd advise that you'd shut up now."

" Is that a threat?"

" No... It's a promise." The man trembled as he heard his friends cries of terror. " They've taken the Pokemon!" One of them screeched. Suddenly the men that had run to the thick hall way were running back with Pokemon clinging onto them like thorns on a rose. The Pokemon kept snapping at the men, but the men didn't retaliate. Without thinking the man lunged for one of the men who had a Charmander in his hands. The man tripped as he ran outside into the night. But in the darkness, the man could see his Charmander's fiery red pelt running blindly in the darkness. Suddenly, the man kicked which sent the older man flying into his son's blood thirsty gaze. " You fool!" He spat.

" I was going to let you and your friends live but now I must punish you all." The man punched his son in the neck and raced outside. But to the man's horror he saw his Charmander fall into the river that wasn't close from his house and as it made a shrill cry. Frozen to the bone the man didn't hear his son sneaking up from behind. But a cloth went over the man's mouth and all was darkness.


End file.
